Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data with a reasonable cable diameter. Consequently, optical waveguide cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, most communication networks still use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network. Stated another way, the copper cables are a bottleneck that inhibit the subscriber from utilizing the relatively high-bandwidth capacity of the optical fiber long-haul links.
As optical waveguides are deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. But certain obstacles exist that make it challenging and/or expensive to route optical waveguides/optical cables closer to the subscriber. For instance, accessing optical waveguides and the connection between a drop cable and the distribution fiber optic cable require a low-cost solution that is craft-friendly for installation, connectorization, and versatility. Moreover, the reliability and robustness of the fiber optic cables and the interconnection therebetween must withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment.
Conventional distribution fiber optic cables require opening by cutting or otherwise splitting the cable jacket and pulling the optical fibers through the jacket opening. However, it can be difficult to locate the correct fibers, and even when they are located, removing them from the cable without damaging the selected optical fibers or other optical fibers in the cable can be challenging. Once the desired optical fibers are located and safely removed, the operator has to connectorize or splice the optical fibers for optical connection with the network. Conducting the access process with conventional cables in less-than-ideal conditions in the field is time-consuming, expensive, and risks damaging the optical fibers of conventional cables. Likewise, the access process is difficult in the factory with conventional cables.